


【Exit】告白

by tzkcxy



Category: Exit - Fandom, 临太郎, 兼近
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Relationships: 临太郎X兼近, 互攻无差 - Relationship, 兼近X临太郎
Kudos: 1





	【Exit】告白

【Exit】告白  
*临太郎双箭头兼近 双向暗恋小甜饼  
*我也是刚入坑的 OOC注意  
*一个很大的问题，当时我还站临兼，无奈近期临酱越挖越右……反正没上高速都一样差不多的

一个看起来普普通通、凉呼呼的午后。  
梅雨刚过，好不容易迎来了一个清凉的晴天，兼近完全陷在自己棕色的懒人大沙发上慵懒地享受着毫不刺眼的光亮，而他的相方却在不远的地方伏案工作，兼近那副近乎猫咪满足般的笑容更衬得临太郎眉间沟壑深深——他正专注地盯着电脑屏幕帮兼近编辑着要上传到油管频道的视频。  
【临太郎他啊可是太宝贝他相方了！】  
最近这种声音越来越多，忽然想到这一点的兼近懒洋洋仰头看了看他覆在宽阔肩背上的橄榄绿色T恤，那还是自己送他的来着，在他送给自己一大堆轻浮男设定的衣服之后作为回礼……  
好像真的很爱穿这件衣服啊……  
也好像真的很疼自己的样子。  
兼近又眯起眼睛，原本就笑着的唇角弧度越发扩大。他还记得第一次自己向他搭讪并且询问能不能以M1参战为目标临时成为组合的时候，他那副完全被吓到了并且难以置信到合不拢嘴的模样。  
还有参战败退之后虽然也很不甘却强撑着大几岁的身份来安慰自己的模样、不久之后过来询问要不要一起重新搭档出道的模样……  
那家伙又高又壮，坚持着轻浮人设，其实却是个温柔细心的人来着。  
虽然说穷人的孩子早当家，兼近比同龄人都要早熟一些，但心底的某处，大概还是渴望着父爱的吧……所以他才会那样在乎叔父对他的帮助，所以他才会珍惜每一位前辈给他的指点，所以他才会有些幼稚地耍着赖享受着自家相方“理所应当”的照顾……  
不过……父爱？临太郎吗？不不不，那家伙可不是。  
不是的哦，是的话可就有点糟糕了。  
“OK！Up Load 完成 Here we go！~”临太郎一边像念rap一样突然出声一边长长地出了一口气仰躺在了电脑椅上。  
“Thank U相方辛苦了！去床上躺会儿吧，看你累的。”兼近象征性地接了一句就恢复了正常语气，接着懒洋洋翻个身伸手拍拍他的小腿指了指自己眼前的床，然后手指有意无意地搭回他腿上揪了两把腿毛。用的力气不大，但是麻酥酥的有点痒。  
临太郎也没有跟他客气，这种事情发生的次数太多了，自己来他家商量段子或者是帮他做点什么，兼近这家伙就像小孩似的掏心掏肺地对自己好，简直一副恨不得把家让给自己的模样。  
他躺在床上枕着自己的双手，第不知道多少次歪头斜眼向下看去，都没有办法看到赖在懒人沙发上的兼近，摇头笑着嘲讽了自己一下，临太郎长长地呼了口气，将目光转向天花板开启了话题。  
“那个什么啊，其实……有件事情，我觉得应该跟你讲一下。”  
“嗯？什么？”兼近换了个趴着的姿势吸了一口临太郎来的时候给自己带的抹茶拿铁。  
“那个……”临太郎突然紧张地有点不知道怎么说话，嗓音发紧地接着道，“最近……有了喜欢的人了。”  
“诶？！”兼近一下子精神起来，他撑着身体看向临太郎有些兴冲冲的问，“是谁？圈外人吗？还是star？什么类型的？可爱系的？不会是涉谷辣妹吧相方！”  
“不是啦！哎呀……”临太郎感受到他的目光突然双颊爆红，一边拿手搓了搓脸一边结结巴巴地说，“姑且是、是……star吧……那孩子就、嗯……很可爱，也很、那个，温柔……”  
“吼吼——”兼近一副明白了的模样点点头，瘪着嘴有点没精神地说，“是star啊……那我就没有办法助攻了耶！”  
“不需要你助攻啦！”临太郎把脸偏到另一边，露出一只红彤彤的耳朵来，“再说，你那个可怜巴巴的语调怎么回事嘛，好歹现在你也是star了啊！”  
“嗯——”  
接下来是一小段沉默。  
临太郎能够听到自己激烈至极的心跳声，他没有敢回头去看，只想着刚才的那句话会不会暗示得太明显了？现在扯开话题还来不来得及？听说最近兼近好像和常常合作的一个女艺人关系不错的样子，自己应该像他一样表现出助攻意愿吗？或是……  
“啊~~果然还是想知道是谁啊——！”兼近突然扒着床沿，拽拽临太郎的衣角连连问道，“是谁啦？告诉我嘛好不好啦临太郎？呐临太郎~”  
临太郎就看了一眼，见他扒在床边双眸亮闪闪看着自己的模样立刻就觉得心脏被重击一般停跳了几秒，随后又加倍疯狂地鼓动起来。  
果然自己不论何时都无法抵抗他的撒娇啊……明明都已经是快三十的人了，却总是保持着那份少年一般的青春感。  
也只有他能给自己感觉吧。  
“怎么、怎么像那个短剧一样？才不要那样的发展啊！”临太郎试图扯开话题，谁知道刚刚兼近还是一副小猫扒床的模样忽然就很勇猛地一跃上来正好骑在自己的肚子上，双手压住自己的肩膀绽开大大的笑容：“你在害羞什么啦相方！说嘛说嘛！”  
阳光透过窗子照进来映得他的皮肤白得发亮，洗过有些褪色的头发显出一种华丽灿烂的玫瑰金色，那双浅褐色的眸子里面像是有阳光在跳舞一样，临太郎瞬间恍惚。  
自己是……什么时候开始喜欢他的呢？  
最开始、只是好奇，简单了解之后带了些许同情，渐渐地想要照顾他、保护他，尤其是去年的那件事情揭露出来之后，自己在他家里陪伴了不短一段时间。  
看过了他深深潜藏着的脆弱和无助，自己就再也无法克制不动心了……  
“喂！想什么呢！”  
“啪”得一声，临太郎头后一空立刻下意识惊叫随即就被兼近用刚抽走的枕头轻轻地砸了一下脸，他立刻反应过来自己走神的时间太长了，连忙补救道：“刚才好不容易新段子的灵感降临，都被你打飞了啊！”  
“净说谎！接招吧！哈哈！”  
兼近大笑着继续攻击，临太郎只好抽过身旁放着的抱枕反抗，两个人竟然就这么玩起了枕头大战来。  
不知道是真的好胜心强还是别有用心，不一会儿临太郎就以身材优势抢了兼近的枕头把人一下子压制在下。兼近没有继续玩下去的意思，也并没有想要摆脱被压住的状态，他闹得脸颊绯红正地努力平复着气息，喘息着嗓音有些沙哑地说：“啊……就算打架也还是很温柔呢，你。”  
临太郎这才反应过来刚才兼近倒下的时候自己害怕他被撞到头下意识地用手掌在他脑后垫了一下，现在他就枕在自己手上。两人的距离有些危险，刚刚的运动让周身萦绕着一圈热热的温度，临太郎发觉这种从上向下看着兼近乖乖躺着的视角实在是太过糟糕，虽然有些不舍，却还是慢慢地将手抽回来坐起身，掩饰般拿起放在一旁桌子上自己的那份咖啡一饮而尽，又看了一眼时间道：“差不多我也该走了，有没有什么垃圾我帮你带下去？”  
“啊——真是温柔啊临太郎——”兼近耍赖似的一下子坐起身趴在他后背上抱着他的肩膀，下巴枕着他似有意又似无意地说，“真讨厌，你一直这样子万一我喜欢上你怎么办？”  
或许是刚刚的枕头大战带来的疲惫，兼近整个人又变得懒洋洋的，说出口的话带了点漫不经心，却又故意在他颈窝磨蹭了一下，慢慢地将自己整个都倚靠在他身上。  
二次警报响起，距离太过危险，临太郎不敢回头，有点狼狈地站起来揉揉刚才被他喷吐过热气的耳朵：“那就喜欢呗！反正你不就是喜欢这种我喜欢女生你喜欢我的剧情吗？”  
“才不是啊！明明是你写的段子好吧！”兼近抬脚在他屁股上踹了一下，翻身躺下用刚才跟临太郎相同的姿势枕着双手努努嘴，“温柔的相方君，那就拜托你把空杯子带走好了！”  
“好。那明天的晚上的收录还是老样子。”临太郎弯腰捡起地上抹茶拿铁的杯子，跟自己的一起收进袋子里，“我中午过来找你然后一起过去？”  
“嗯好啊！”  
“那我走了哦！今天辛苦了。”  
兼近被他这句话逗得噗嗤一下笑出声来：今天明明是临太郎一直在忙碌，自己也就录了个随便说两句话的视频然后趴在沙发上喝拿铁罢了。  
相方都那样努力了，自己还是稍微勤快一点吧！  
兼近坐起来伸了个懒腰，暗想着自己真是被临太郎宠成懒蛋了一边决定今天多走两步送他到门口吧！嗯。所谓“勤快”不过如此。  
有他在的时候，就难免想要放松一下、稍微懒一下啊……  
有这样一个温柔的、可以依赖的相方也不完全是好事嘛。  
“我倒是没想到你也还惦记着那个短剧哦。”  
一边看着临太郎穿鞋，兼近一边抱着胳膊靠在玄关墙壁若有所思地说。  
“当然啊，我写的段子当然记得。”临太郎一时间没有反应过来，直起腰冲他帅气地比了个手势，“明天见。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”  
关上门之后，临太郎倚着大门长长地呼出一口气。  
今天……太危险了，果然还是再、再考虑一段，再试探一段时间吧。今天自己确实有一点点超过了，兼近那孩子那么聪明，幸亏之前一直没有什么恋爱经验自己才能勉勉强强safe啊。要是被看穿了就太糟糕了。  
“哟西！明天继续加油。”  
临太郎暗暗地给自己鼓了把劲，快速来到了公寓下面的垃圾站前。  
在将手中的袋子丢进去的前一秒，临太郎耳边突然回响起了兼近那句低低的、若有所思的话来。  
【我倒是没想到你也还惦记着那个短剧哦。】  
……也？  
也就是说他也一直惦记着那个名为《告白》的短剧？那个BL向发展的、据说把暗恋的人的名字写在橡皮的纸壳包装里面就会恋情成真的短剧。  
临太郎的心脏狂跳起来。  
他慢慢地从袋子里拿出了兼近的那杯抹茶拿铁，在杯盖处逆着光还能隐约看到他干掉的唇印。莫名觉得有些口干，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，又因为自己的举动而觉得被舔过的地方开始火辣辣地发烫。  
拿下套在杯子上的纸质杯套的时候，他闭上了眼睛，然后只把杯套留在手中，将两个杯子一起丢进了可燃垃圾的箱子里面。  
像是抽奖揭晓结果一般，他握着杯套猛地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一个有些潦草的“郎”字还有一个小小的心形图案。  
“マジかよ……”临太郎轻轻转动了一下杯套，自己的名字映入眼帘。是兼近的字，不知道什么时候写下来的。  
“啊，被你发现了啊。”“喂！……”  
临太郎被身后突然响起的声音吓得几乎要扑进垃圾箱里，他猛地转身，兼近双手揣在裤兜里站在他身后，脸上的表情很平静，又好像有些别扭。只是临太郎这会儿可没有余裕去计较他的表情深意，他只知道自己整个人都快要烧起来了。  
“喂临太郎。”  
“……啊？”  
“我才不是你短剧里面写的那种奇怪的人呢。”  
“……嗯。”  
见对方一直低垂着头，兼近不免也有点紧张，他踢了踢脚下的石子，尽量藏起自己心里的紧张，如同讨论着今晚吃什么一样很普通地问：“じゃあ、両思い？”  
“……嗯。”  
临太郎很艰难地点了头。他的脑袋里面充斥着奇怪的“嗡嗡”作响的噪音，几乎都没有办法听到兼近在对他说些什么。  
“那，留下来吃晚餐吧。”  
“……好。”  
领着几乎缩成一团的相方重新回到家里的兼近一边用手贴着脸颊想要消掉那片温热的红晕一边有趣地想着，那家伙还真是可爱，明明那么大块头竟然会害羞成这样子。要不是担心被拍到什么，而且在垃圾站前面稍微有点煞风景，自己就就势告白了。  
重新进门之后，临太郎似乎也觉得自己有点太怂了，反手关上门另一只手就拉住了正打算登上屋内的兼近的手腕。  
细瘦的手腕皮肤有些凉凉的，兼近被他手掌的热度惊了一跳，下意识回头看去，就见他相方脸红得像发烧一样，却依旧坚持着看着自己说：“交往吧。”  
兼近眨眨眼睛笑着来到他身前，微微仰头叹口气翘着嘴角故意道：“我还以为要我来呢。”  
“这种事情当然还是我、我来比较好。”  
虽然已经相处了不短一段时间，但真的遇到告白这种事，临太郎还是觉得既仓促又羞涩，还要顾及到自己比对方大而且自己先动心之类的方方面面的东西……他不由得有点庆幸，幸亏刚刚兼近只是邀请自己留下吃饭而不是直接……  
等等，留下吃晚餐之后、自己留下吃晚餐之后总不会就直接回家吧？这不就是等于、等于……留下过夜？！  
看着临太郎目光慌乱到处乱看的模样就知道这家伙又在多想些乱七八糟的事情了。嘛，不过对于写段子的一方来说，也并不是件坏事，只不过拿到恋爱上……  
不，拿到恋爱上，反而觉得更可爱了。  
自家相方真是一个又温柔又可爱的人。  
兼近忍不住眯起眼睛露出一个满足的笑来，另一只手牵住他垂在身判的手温柔地低声说：  
“走啦别在玄关愣着了，去我房间吧。”  
“嗯……嗯！”

【半个番外】  
*临太郎X兼近   
*兼近小狐狸逗弄大狗狗的半个小甜饼x  
*估计会被遗忘……有一天想起来补完的话会补完  
欢迎催更x

就算大火到现在兼近也依旧跟两个后辈一起租着房子。  
当初临太郎搬家的时候也有邀请过他要不要一块搬去，但是兼近拒绝了，现在临太郎更是觉得怎么想都不方便。  
想做点什么都不方便！  
“怎么了啊？你？”兼近倚在床头吃着薯片，他的脚搭在临太郎腿上蹭了蹭他的肚子。  
自从临太郎刚才顶着一张番茄脸在门口提出交往要求之后，就一直都没说过话，乖乖跟着他回到卧室之后就坐在床脚一言不发地发呆。  
“我说相方，你不会后悔了吧？”兼近把薯片放到一边撑起身体，一下子就拉近了他跟临太郎的距离，他仔细端详着自家相方冒着胡茬的下巴，像自己之前时不时会做的那样伸手去好奇地摸了摸又揉了揉。  
平时临太郎一定会躲开然后无奈地笑着吐槽一句“干嘛啊！”的，但是今天他却一反常态地什么都没做，反而将脑袋更低了一点。  
兼近微微挑眉，把手往前移了移说了声：“临酱，来！”  
听到自己的名字，临太郎倒是醒过神来，第一眼看到兼近放在不远处的手下意识就把下巴蹭过去搭在上面……  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈~~~好可爱！~”兼近很巧妙地抓住了临太郎要抗议之前的那一点缝隙扑上去圈住了他的脖子，果然临太郎接住他有些手忙脚乱地向后倒了一下立刻坐稳，拧着身子稳稳地让他靠着。双手似乎有些无所适从，犹豫了一番慢慢地落在了他的腰上。  
好细……  
临太郎忍不住咽了口口水。兼近靠在他肩上正好看到了喉结上下滚动，眼睛一转坏笑着在心里定下了好几个逗引他的计划。  
“那个，其实我刚才在想……”临太郎嗓音有些发紧地试探道，“要不你还是……搬到我那边去吧？我们合租那里，好不好？你一个人住在这边……”  
“你不放心？还是吃醋了？嗯？”兼近一下子凑得好近，低着头用向上的目光注视着他做出一副可怜样。  
心跳跳得好快，快得临太郎觉得脑袋有点晕晕的。他紧张地又一次喉结上下滚动，结结巴巴地说：“我没、没、只是就、不想你跟别的男人住在一起……”“那就是吃醋了？”兼近又凑近了点。  
临太郎果然显得更加动摇，呼吸都有些急促起来。  
果然面对作为“工作伙伴”的相方跟作为“恋人”的相方，完全是不一样的感觉呢。有一种……想要把他整个吞下肚的欲望。  
望着他带着美妙弧度的唇，临太郎慢慢地凑了过去，试探地、连眼睛都闭了起来，像个第一次接吻的笨小孩似的。原本兼近想要躲开再逗逗他的，可是看到他这副傻兮兮的样子心中莫名地涌起一股强大的悸动，也不由得闭上眼睛。  
气息慢慢交换缠绕，每向对方接近一分、心中的悸动就更多一分。最终接触到软软的触感时两人都一同僵硬了一瞬。临太郎此刻能够清晰地感受到怀中的人并不是什么柔软乖巧的女孩子，那是他的工作伙伴，那是他心疼珍惜的人，那是就算独自也能用纤细坚韧的身体撑起一片天空的、成熟且强大的男人。  
可是越是这样想，胸口的热流汹涌得就越发厉害。想要更加贴近他、占有他、在他身上打上只属于自己的记号……  
在临太郎抱着他慢慢地向床上倾斜的时候兼近就感觉到了，在后背终于接触到了柔软的床榻时，对方粗重的气息越发明显。  
有什么东西快要收不住了。  
但是，可不能这么容易就让他的手。  
“唔……临、嗯……不要……”  
察觉到明显的拒绝临太郎立刻停下来，胸口剧烈地起伏着，这一次他可以堂堂正正地这样从上面看着兼近被自己压住的模样，可以尽情欣赏他颊边柔和可爱的红色还有红肿的唇瓣……  
“对不起，我、我还没准备好……”兼近一手依旧环抱着他的肩背另一只手却捂住口鼻将头转向了一边。双眉微蹙，他有些歉意又有些委屈地瞥向对方，随即很快移开目光。  
临太郎猛然反应过来，可能自己的举动会让他回想起什么不好的记忆，立刻忙不迭道歉道：“抱歉抱歉，是我的错，我、我太急了，嗯……就，不用在意，我、我不在意的，等、等多久都可以。”  
兼近心里偷笑，他其实并不太在意上下位置也不在意什么时候做，只是觉得临太郎那副样子很可爱想要多逗他几次罢了。  
想要看他笨拙的轻哄，想要享受他的温柔体贴，从前就是这样，现在有了正大光明的恋人身份，兼近发现自己变得更加贪婪，不由得考虑起了搬去跟他合住的可能性。  
不过一个月多五六万的房租罢了。  
至少时不时地去他那边过夜吧……不然那么漂亮的夜景、那样奢侈的露台就那样浪费了实在可惜。


End file.
